


Day 4 putting up christmas decorations

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, cuteness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Dean comes home with a box of decorations and a plan.





	Day 4 putting up christmas decorations

"Hey guys, get in here!" Dean shouted as he wrestled a large box down the stairs, "hellooo could use a little help here!" He'd look around the box when the load seemed lighter, "oh, hey Cas. The others coming?"

"No, they left for a hunt this afternoon." He'd inform him as they set the box on the map table.

"Oh right.. That salt and burn just out of town, that'll probably keep them busy for the day."

Cas nodded, "Sam mentioned getting a hotel and spending the night. They should be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, guess it's just the two of us then." Dean said and opened the box, revealing all sorts of shiny things, wreaths, ribbon, garland. "What do you think, wanna surprise them? It's a good thing I waited to get a tree. I wanted us all to go for that one, take the kid, get a real, from the farm tree."

Cas smiled as he peered into the box and pulled out a tinsel garland, "I think this will be a very good surprise."

Dean grinned, "hell yeah it will. This is the first time we decorated the bunker for it. I mean, we were always busy before." Dean spoke as he pulled things from the box, organizing things on the table with Cas' help. "Now we got a slew of hunters out there, things are kinda slow for once. I mean, knowing us, it's the calm before the storm, but I'll take it." He'd chuckle.

"I believe, if there's ever a time to let yourself have fun, it's the holidays." Cas stated and grabbed some pins and the garlands, "we should start with these as the base, hang them on the banisters and down the hall.. On the bookshelves." Cas caught Dean's excitement, now he was eager to play with decorations too!

"Well, we're already in here." Dean said and started up the stairs.

"I'll feed you the garland and help you wrap it to pin." Cas said as he followed. When they got to the top it worked out just as Cas had said it would.

Around the middle of doing the stair rail, Dean looked down and got hit with vertigo. He lost his balance and started to topple over the rail, "whoa, shit!" He'd yell, the sound getting choked off when Cas reached over and grabbed him by the back of his shirt to pull him back to balance. It's a good thing Cas has fast reflexes. After that Cas took the wrapping job. If he fell himself, and that's a big if, it wouldn't be such a big deal. Dean tied a ribbon at the end and stood back with a smile.

"This looks awesome. Hallways next? Man, I should put music on, I bet I have some Christmas tapes." Dean started for the hall, "I'll go get that set up." Dean said and walked to his room to get his boombox.

Cas took the opportunity to take some Christmas baubles up the stairs and start hanging them up on the garland. When Dean came back he took a moment to find Cas, when he saw him hanging ornaments. He'd dig his phone out of his pocket and snap a picture or two. It wasn't the first time he'd grabbed sneak pics of Cas, but these ones would be shared. Eventually. He'd get his music going and blast it, the track started with a very cheery rendition of 'Santa clause is coming to town' that had Dean already started singing, loudly and a little off key, he was also sorta dancing, well, more like wiggling.

Cas chuckled when he came down the stairs and would walk over to get more garland for other parts of the room, only to get hip checked as he went by Dean. Cas couldn't help laughing, it was good to see Dean happy and excited for something. He'd reach over and drop a wrapping of garland over Dean's head, to fall around his neck like a very glittery lei. "You take one side of the library and I the other? We'll meet in the middle."

It was well into the night by the time they finished, or rather ran out of decorations. Dean stretched and swore under his breath, "damn..."

"Are you ok Dean?" Cas asked as he directed him to sit.

"Yeah, I'm just reminded I'm getting old." Dean huffed in reply. Not that he needed the physical reminder, when the kids around him thought it was their job to let him know.

"Don't be dramatic. You're young. Your body's simply gone through much more than the average human is built for."

"So.. I'm not only getting old, I'm just wearing out?" Dean snorted and sat back, "guess I should make my trek to bed. This has been fun, even if my back and shoulders hate me right now. Can't wait for Sammy and Jack to see."


End file.
